


100 Kinks ft. Best Boys

by vriskabby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 100 Kinks Challenge, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short answer to the age old question of 'do robots have dicks?' is they do now bitch, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, The Pocky Game, but the list of things that fall under that category for me is short so, i might skip some of these if i dont understand/am uncomfortable with them, lets do this, this will update slowly and inconsistently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriskabby/pseuds/vriskabby
Summary: Collection of one-shots of SaiKiibOuMami from the 100 Kinks ChallengeAka kinky best boys (Some of these will be canon-universe, some will not)Will add more tags as we go weeeeeeeee





	1. Kissing (OumaSai)

**Author's Note:**

> Am I really doing this instead of finishing my 80000+ word, 17+ Chapters WIP? 
> 
> You bet your sweet ass I am.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Summary) Ouma's secret 6th Free Time Event: The Pocky Game  
> (Universe) Canon  
> (Chapter Rating) Teen  
> (Genre) Fluff, Smut if you Squint

Saihara Shuuichi approached Kokichi Ouma, who was staring off into space outside the dorms. After some time, the detective had grown fond of the reckless boy and had even come to enjoy spending time with him. He was confusing, and wildly unpredictable, but that mostly just added to his charm. 

Between the constant fear and heartbreak of losing their classmates, he had found a way to escape the despair in the small boy's games. They were a good distraction. 

As soon as the purple-haired boy laid eyes on him, he immediately perked up and ran towards the detective with a smile. 

"Saihara-chan~! Did you come to play with me again?" 

"Sure, I have some time, Ouma-kun. But I thought you said you were done trying to kill me?" Saihara's eyes flickered to the bandaged hand on the small boy, reminding him of how their last 'game' had ended. 

"Well, duh, cause I already killed you, remember?" Ouma sprung his arm up to poke Saihara's chest, right where his heart was. The small boy winked playfully, causing the detective's face to flush red. "That means..." Ouma stepped closer and raised himself on his tip toes, whispering into Saihara's ear. "We're lovers now... So we should play the kind of games that lovers play, riiiiight?" 

Saihara felt his heart skip as Ouma's breath ghosted against the shell of his ear. The small boy pulled back to face him with a smirk. Saihara knew Kokichi was probably just messing with him as usual, but he couldn't help but blush from ear to ear at the bold provocation.

"W-what kind of game would that be...?" Saihara asked nervously, trying to collect his dignity. He was pretty sure he knew what Ouma was talking about. 

_'The kind of game lovers play,' that could only mean..._

"Why, the Pocky Game of course!" Ouma gleefully replied. 

"...Huh?" Saihara was dumbfounded by how innocent the request turned out to be, and silently shamed himself for letting his mind wander elsewhere. Though, that was probably part of Kokichi's plan. Saihara rubbed his temples in exasperation. Even if he had grown fond of the small boy, he still found him absolutely exhausting at times. 

"Hmm? I said the Pocky Game! What were  _you_ thinking about, Saihara-chan?"

Saihara ignored his teasing. "What is the Pocky Game?" Saihara questioned, earning a snort from the smaller boy. 

"Jeez, Iruma-san was right, you are a total virgin!" 

"H-hey! That's..." It was true. He knew what pocky was, but he had no idea what kind of game you could make out of a simple snack. He was also unsure why that indicated that he was a virgin. 

"Come to my room, and I'll show you!" Ouma grabbed his wrist as he took off, dragging the detective behind him. 

"Uegh! Ouma-kun, I didn't even say yes!" 

"Doesn't matter, dummy!" 

 Ouma swept him along with his whims as the two of them made their way up to the top floor of the dorms, stopping just before the small boy's room. Ouma released his grasp on his wrist as he opened the door to his room. Saihara wondered if he should follow, taking a tentative step forward. 

"Ah ah ah! You aren't allowed in here Saihara-chan! I've got detailed blueprints for the murder I'm planning all over the place." Ouma held out a hand to stop him, spouting nonsense at the confused detective. 

Saihara frowned. "That's not funny, Ouma." 

"Sure it is, you just have no sense of humor, my beloved." The small boy stuck out his tongue before disappearing into his room for a few moments. When he reemerged, he held a small box of Pocky in his hand. Saihara briefly wondered if he had acquired the item through the Mono-Mono Machine.

"M'kay, ready to play?" The small boy tilted his head innocently as he asked. 

"You still haven't explained the game, Ouma-kun." 

"Nishishi~ I'm sure you'll catch on." The small boy responded as he pressed a hand against Saihara's chest, roughly pushing him to the hard floor. 

"Ouch! Ouma, what the he-" Saihara protested before being caught off guard by the small boy wedging himself between the detective's legs. Without a word the boy opened the box and pulled out a single piece of Pocky. Saihara raised an eyebrow as he watched Ouma put the chocolate side in his mouth, staring up at Saihara flirtatiously. 

Saihara gulped. He changed his mind, this wasn't innocent at all. 

Ouma inched his face closer until the opposite end of the stick poked against his lips. Ouma blinked expectantly at him, and he understood the implication. He nervously opened his mouth before resting the treat between his teeth. 

"M'kay, mow move closwer untiw we kish." Ouma muttered with the Pocky impeding his speech. 

"Kish!?" Saihara flinched, trying to move away, but was caught by Ouma's grasp on his shoulders. 

"Mhm! Ish da rules." 

Saihara felt his face heat up as Ouma closed his eyes and began chomping on the snack, moving closer to the center. He briefly wondering if Ouma was telling the truth about the rules of this game. However, as he stared down at the small boy's relaxed and expectant face, he realized he didn't really care. Ouma was really cute, after all. A little kiss wouldn't hurt... 

Saihara inched forward, munching on the stick as he got closer to Ouma's face. He felt his heart pattering in his chest as he took another bite, just one more nibble away from Ouma's pursed lips. Saihara lost his confidence, but Ouma closed the gap between their lips with no hesitation. Saihara swallowed the last bit of the Pocky as Ouma pressed their lips together gently. The kiss tasted sweet and was so light that it made Saihara's head spin. 

He tenderly pulled away once he needed air, opening his eyes to stare into deep purple orbs. Ouma's face was rosy and his eyes were half-lidded. He looked so... pretty. 

Saihara cleared his throat, breaking the silence that hung in the air. 

"So, then... Did I win or...?" 

Ouma blinked out of his trance, before giggling. 

"Oh, that? I lied! The real win condition for the game is whoever gets to the middle first, or doesn't pull away!" 

Saihara sighed. He figured as much. He couldn't really say that he was mad, though. 

"If you wanted a kiss, you could've just asked..." Saihara bashfully admitted. 

"Where's the fun in that?" Ouma pouted. 

After the excitement wore off, Saihara came to the realization that they were in a very public place. They were in the dorms, where anybody could walk in or out at any given moment, and Saihara suddenly grew panicked at the thought. Maki would probably have his head is she saw him like this. 

"A-Anyways, let's get up now. I'm sure the others are-" 

"Nu uh! I got you right where I want you, Shumai. You didn't think I would be satisfied with one measly kiss did you?" Ouma's face grew mischievous as he made himself comfortable in the flustered detective's lap. 

"But, Ouma! We can't just-" 

"Shut up and make out with me, Shuuichi!" 

Ouma clumsily crashed their lips back together, earning a surprised wine from the detective. Ouma pulled away, nipping teasingly at the taller boy's bottom lip. Saihara found himself chasing after his lips, trying to claim them within his own. The detective found himself unable to think of the possible consequences as he felt Ouma's mouth part slightly, giving him the tempation of deepening the kiss. 

Saihara couldn't resist the small boy's charms as he slid his tongue inside. The taste was sweet, of chocolate and grapes, and it was hot and wet as he explored Ouma's mouth. Their teeth clacked together awkwardly, showing their inexperience, but Saihara didn't lose his confidence. Especially with Ouma's soft moans sending vibrations through their lips. The pale boy lazily wrapped his arms around Saihara's neck, and the detective pulled him closer by grasping his thin waist. 

They pulled away to gasp for air, before Ouma tilted his head to push his tongue in from a different angle. It was extremely sloppy at this point, wetness on the detective's chin, but he couldn't bring himself to stop as their tongues danced around each other. Ouma occasionally pulled his tongue back to lightly suck on the detective's lips before returning to his conquest. Ouma gently threaded his thin fingers through Shuuichi's hair, gently moaning his name between kisses. 

_"Shumai..."_

Saihara was so lost in Kokichi's lips that he hadn't even noticed when Kiibo came out of his room. 

That is, until he heard the robot shriek in dismay. 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My true kink is Ouma saying Shumai thank you have a good night
> 
> Pls comment and kudos if you like <3


	2. Making Boundaries (Skipped)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Summary) N/A  
> (Universe) N/A  
> (Genres) N/A  
> (Chapter Rating) N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I'm still making the ones I skip into chapters because my OCD won't allow me to make a 100 something challenge that isn't EXACTLY 100 chapters... 
> 
> Also there is a chance that I will come back and fill it in later so \o/ 
> 
> pls forgive, there wont be many chapter like this and ill only release them with actual chapters following them

Skipped because this topic is just too broad idk might fill it in later

Dont @ me


	3. On the Couch (KiiOuma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Summary) Kiibo and Ouma attempt to cuddle on the sofa. It kind of works.  
> (Universe) Non-despair, Domestic  
> (Chapter Rating) Explicit  
> (Genre) Fluff, Smut, Tiny pinch of Angst

Cuddling with robots was hard. Literally. 

Ouma’s robotic boyfriend lay still as a stone while Ouma readjusted himself on top of him. Every time he thought he was getting comfortable, the cold metal would chill his skin and the stiffness would cause him to squirm. 

Aside from the lens-like eyes, grey metal skin, and seams where the metal fused together on his body, Kiibo was rather human-looking. He wore regular clothes; a white button up and blue jeans, and was anatomically correct to a tee. 

He was so human-like that it was easy to forget he was a synthetic being until times like these, when Ouma would feel a sharp pain crash into his head when he tried to rest his it on the robot’s chest. 

“Ouch! Why’re you so friggin’ hard, dumb robot!” 

“Ouma-kun, we have been over this.” Kiibo sighed as he began to sit up. “Also, is it smart to call me a ‘dumb robot’ when you’re the one dating me?” 

“Stop making sense! Can’t you see I’m frustrated!?” Ouma bit his lip as he pounded a fist against the dumb robot’s chest. It hurt. 

“Ow! It’s impolite to hit people, Ouma!” 

Ouma rolled his eyes at the silver-haired boy. It was maddening that the boy could be so human. He had emotions, a personality, could feel pain and pleasure, and yet he wasn’t even a living, breathing being. 

Sometimes Ouma wasn’t sure what he could possibly see in a robot. They constantly bickered; Kiibo calling him robophobic for simply stating facts and being much too literal with every little thing. To top it all off, he wasn’t even equipped with any cool sci-fi functions or conveniences that would make life easier. 

Even so, Ouma was uncontrollably fond of the stupid piece of scrap metal. When they had started dating, it was originally supposed to be a fleeting joke. Ouma had confessed his ‘love’ for the boy in an attempt to fluster him for fun. Admittedly, he loved when Kiibo became flustered. For lack of a better word, it was,  _ cute. _ However, he hadn’t expected that Kiibo would accept his feelings. Apparently, Kiibo was on a mission to discover the phenomenon known as ‘love,’ and had graciously accepted Ouma as his partner. 

What a dumbass.

And now all he wanted to do was wrap himself up in said dumbasses’ arms, but he couldn’t even do that. Ouma felt tears stinging behind his eyes as he curled his fingers into the fabric of Kiibo’s shirt. 

“Why couldn’t you have just been human instead…” Ouma muttered as he fought back the tears. He would rather die than show such a vulnerable side of himself. The only tears he ever let anyone see were his infamous crocodile tears.

Kiibo let out an irate huff as he grabbed Ouma’s wrists, pushing him backwards until his back hit the couch. Kiibo kept his wrists collected in his grip as he held the smaller boy’s hands above his head. 

Kokichi’s eyes widened in surprise at the sudden turn of events. 

“I don’t understand why you always say such hurtful things.” Kiibo’s face softened as he spoke. “I’ll show you… just how human I can be.”  

Kokichi gasped as he felt the robot’s fingers hiking up his shirt. The frigid sensation of the metal against his skin sent chills down to his spine, straight to his dick. He was caught between the soft cushions of the sofa and the hard metal of his boyfriend’s hands, and it felt great. 

“Oh? You think having fucking me makes you human suddenly?” Kokichi teased mercilessly as Kiibo played with his sensitive nipples. “Ah…! Y-You’re just a glorified dildo, so don’t get too excited Kiibaby.” 

Kiibo knit his eyebrows together, giving Kokichi a pout as he rolled his thumbs over the sensitive peaks, earning a needy moan. 

Kokichi didn’t know how much longer he could keep his act up before he simply melted from Kiibo’s touch. 

“Do you usually make a habit of telling your sex toys that you love them?” Kiibo retorted. 

Kokichi felt a blush threaten appear on his face. The last time they had sex, Kokichi had cried out a love confession during the throes of his orgasm, and it seemed Kiibo was never going to let him live it down. 

Feeling a sting of humiliation, Kokichi decided to torture Kiibo back. He raised his leg to rub his thigh roughly against his boyfriend’s dick, which was already semi-hard. The technology behind Kiibo was truly amazing, if not a little shady. 

Kiibo let out a sharp breath as Ouma began to rub his cock with his thigh, enjoying the heat that spread across his face. 

He felt the boy growing harder as he began to pant, closing his eyes to savor the friction. 

Kiibo’s hands trailed down toward Ouma’s own hardness, beginning to take his pants off. 

Kokichi helped kick himself free of the pants, giving Kiibo access. 

Kiibo leaned down to press icy kisses around Ouma’s navel, slowly trailing downwards. His cock ached with anticipation as Kiibo wrapped his hand around the base. 

Kiibo was amazing in that he could produce most bodily fluids, including saliva. He felt the robot’s wet mouth slide onto his cock, letting out a lecherous moan. Kiibo’s free hand ritualistically slipped down to spread Ouma’s legs before fingering at his entrance. 

Kokichi wouldn’t dare stop this to get some lube, so he figured Kiibo’s saliva would suffice this time. He was a robot, after all, so it’s not like he would catch something. 

Kiibo prodded at the boy’s hole while he swirled his tongue around the base of Ouma’s cock. His favorite part of having a robot boyfriend was that he had no gag reflex. Kiibo’s mouth was warm, contrasting with the cold digits now scissoring inside of him. Ouma was growing weary that he would cum on the spot from the stimulation. 

“Nnn… Just fuck me already…!” He pretended to be impatient as he squirmed from the boy’s touch. However, Kiibo seemed on a mission to do things properly. 

“Not yet, you’re not properly prepared.” 

“Kiibo we fuck all the time, I don’t need this much prep!” He slapped the top of the  robot’s head as he threw what was basically a tantrum. 

“Ow! Stop hitting me! There’s nothing wrong with being cautious!” 

Ouma whimpered helplessly as Kiibo shoved another finger inside of him. He hated himself for being so sensitive. 

“Whatever, just make it quick!” The small boy demanded. 

The robot nodded as he squeezed in another cold finger. Ouma bit his lip as Kiibo returned to sucking him off while his fingers massaged his insides. Ouma’s heart rate increased as the hot and cold mixed together, driving him mad with stimulation. He dug his nails into the couch and tightened his every muscle in his body in an attempt to hold back. 

And then Kiibo found his prostate, cold fingers grazing against the organ. 

“Haah…” Ouma felt himself practically drooling from the euphoric feeling that was growing in his groin. 

Kiibo hummed cluelessly around his cock as he relentlessly sucked. 

He repeated the offense, causing Ouma to cry out as he hit the spot more directly this time. 

“Kiibo, wait…” He begged, but the robot didn’t stop pleasuring him. 

He massaged his sweet spot and Ouma felt himself tighten as he was about to orgasm. 

“Kiibo!” 

Kiibo rubbed his prostate graciously as the heat around Ouma’s cock became unbearable. The small boy lost his grip, coming hard into the robot’s unexpectant mouth. 

Kiibo let out a surprised noise as the hot liquid filled his mouth. Ouma whimpered as he shook from his climax. 

Kiibo swallowed everything, even licking the boy’s spent member clean. 

“You…” Ouma began, struggling to catch his breath. “You… idiot…” 

Kiibo wiped his mouth off as he stared dumbfounded at the small boy. Ouma couldn’t handle his confused gaze, moving his arm to cover his face. 

“Ugh… I told you to stop!” He felt shame clawing at his skin at his lack of self-control. 

“I’m sorry… You just seemed like you were enjoying yourself.” Kiibo apologize with a guilty voice. 

_ Of course I was, dumbass. That’s the problem!  _

Ouma sighed dramatically. “You really don’t understand how humans work at all, do you?” 

“T-that’s not true! I’ve done plenty of research on-” 

Ouma picked up a couch pillow and threw it at the robot, muffling his voice mid-sentence. When Kiibo looked at his uncovered face, his mouth hung slightly agape. 

“...What are you looking at?” Ouma asked suspiciously. 

“You’re blushing.” 

Ouma realized the robot was right as he registered the heat spread across his face. 

“So!? I can blush on command. I’m a very talented liar, after all.” 

Kiibo scooted closer to the blushing boy’s face, tilting his head as he studied him. Ouma swallowed hard, uncomfortable underneath the gaze. 

“You look so attractive like this that I want to hug you. Is that strange?” Kiibo bluntly asked. The words only heightened Ouma’s embarrassment, but he did his best to compose his face. He shook his head no, answering the robot’s question. 

He felt Kiibo’s metal arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. Ouma gently nuzzled his face into Kiibo’s neck. The metal cooled his face, bringing him back to a normal temperature. He felt safe in the boy’s arms, no matter how uncomfortable they might be at times. 

“Hey, Ouma-kun?” 

“What do you want, Kiibo?” He answered childishly, trying to mask his feelings. 

“I think I understand what love is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at vriskabby.tumblr.com and yell at me or smth idk
> 
> also instagram: https://www.instagram.com/vriskabby/


End file.
